Franky Doyle One-Shot Cooking Classes
by ecostudent
Summary: Franky Holds Cooking Classes for Young Juvie Chefs in Training


I could hear the dull, low buzzing of the boiler and the echo of my footsteps off the dark walls. I felt myself draw in my breath at the familiar smell of the kitchen as I pushed open the doors fastening my hair back into what could only be compared to something half chef, half nun. I felt my dimples find their way onto my cheeks as I smiled at that thought. It was strange to be back within the prison walls. Looking around made my stomach turn knots as I traced my index finger over the spiral tattoo on my wrist. I shut my eyes hard trying to blink away the memories in this place and remind myself I was here today to teach not to be locked back up.

I collected myself before taking out the recipe cards I had made and setting up 3 prep stations for my students to work at. I chewed my lip as I placed everything and considered what it was going to feel like teaching under-privileged youth. I swallowed hard thinking about the few chances at learning I was afforded in my youth, how much of a struggle it had been for me to get into cooking and I often wondered if I'd had the proper mentor if I'd have done more with my life, dealt with my anger , if it hadn't been Mikey... **_psycho bitch !_** So, when I was asked to teach this pilot program at Wentworth once a week I knew I had to .

The door opened with a loud crack startling me, as governor Vera Bennet and 3 students from Melbourne Youth Justice Center piled into the kitchen. Vera directed two young men and one young girl into their seats around me at the prep table. She nodded to me as she closed the door behind her leaving me with 3 eager , but violent young people much like myself years earlier.

I looked at each student closely, noting the familiar face directly in front of me. His eyes were dark and eager and his skin a soft brown with a leaned in stance that said he remembered me too . "Franky! I had no idea you'd be teachin us." he nearly yelled. I smiled cocking my eyebrow slightly and said "It's Ms. Doyle, Shane." He rolled his eyes and I felt the other two students narrow their eyes at us.

I was shaky but I directed each student to measure and cook a simple hand-made soup with ingredients of their choosing. They listened well and were alarmingly silent throughout the process which made me uneasy, I had this sinking feeling throughout that everything was going a little bit too smoothly...

i had the kids clean up and as I was turned looking at the clock realizing it was nearly time to finish the lesson when I felt someone slip behind me. I could feel breath on the back of my neck and I had to fight every instinct in my body not to swing at whoever had gotten so close.

"mmm, you smell nice Franky, I'm surprised considering you're a legal bitch now. It's like ya gone soft 'er something or so I've been told." I stiffened, turning around to meet eye to eye with the only young girl I was teaching. She stared at me coldly with a tone of voice that reminded me of my first encounter with Juicy Lucy.

"Pepper, I need you to step back and tell me what the fuck yer on about." I didn't even care that I had swore at her or that the two boys were staring in my direction at this point, her stance was aggressive and I refused to let her escalate. Shane looked ready to pounce but I gave him a knowing look and he seemed to settle.

Pepper was small. Not more than 5ft 3 and maybe 110 pounds soaking wet, but she had a stance bigger than her body and the emptiness in her eyes concerned me more than I let on. She crouched in closer pushing her hand hard against my chest and tightening her grip on my shirt. I stared at her and felt my face flex with concern. She smelled awful , like garbage and foul breath and I had a hard time understanding how I hadn't noticed before.

" Don't you think we realize who ya are Franky, Hey?! we've all watched the youtube video , we all know you did time 'ere so what exactly makes you think you can do anythin for us Legal Aid Lezzo Bitch!" She was screaming in my face at this point and I could feel myself starting to crack but I stood firm and un-moving determined not to let this young delinquent ruin all the progress I truly had made. Then she pulled me in and tried hard to kiss me, tongue thrust forward and her hands wandering my chest toward my breasts I knocked her off me hard on her ass when the quiet, other youth James, threw his apron and Pepper's that she'd already thrown on the floor over the two security cameras. I stared at Pepper on the ground trying to regain her composure when Shane ran at her with a knife ready to stab her hard in the chest.

"Shane Doyn't! " I screamed hurling myself over Pepper and yanking the knife from his hands.

"The fuck do you think you're doing Shane?! After all the shit we've jus' been through ?" He slumped and nodded as I watched as Pepper looking at me with fear for the first time still on the ground beneath me. James was in the corner of the room by the door looking far too amused and as I finally felt myself regaining control I heard the panic button sound and the doors crash open. I stood straddled over Pepper with A knife pointed in her direction. She started screaming at the top of her lungs as Vera rushed toward me with two guards.

"DOYLE! Let's go, Now!"


End file.
